hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hornet
Hornet – protagonistka i grywalna postać w grze Hollow Knight: Silksong, która zadebiutowała jako jedna z ważniejszych postaci w Hollow Knight. Jest to tajemnicza obrończyni Hallownest. Mimo że nie jest Vesselem, to jest dla nich siostrą, ze względu na to że posiadają wspólnego ojca. Charakterystyka Hornet posiada humanoidalną sylwetkę. Posiada białą głowę z rogami i czarnymi otworami na oczy. Jej kończyny są czarne. Hornet nosi na sobie bordowy płaszcz przypominający suknię, który zakrywa jej ramiona. Bohaterka dzierży także długą igłę. Historia Przeszłość Hornet narodziła się jako córka Herrah the Beast, królowej Deepnest i Pale Kinga. Jej narodziny były rezultatem paktu, który Pale King zawarł z Herrah aby stała się jedną z Dreamerów. Z tego powodu Hornet spędziła z matką niewiele czasu. Dorastała w Deepnest pod okiem Weavers. Udało jej się przeżyć Infekcję i upadek Hallownest. Przemierzała ruiny królestwa, przepędzając podróżników którzy chcieliby je zbezcześcić, a także chroniąc pieczęci na Black Egg. Oprócz tego strzegła Cast-Off Shell w Kingdom's Edge, gdzie znajdował się King's Brand - umożliwiający wejście do Abyssu. W pewnym momencie Hornet spotkała Quirrela na drodze w Howling Cliffs. Próbowała z nim walczyć, ale została odparta przez maskę Monomon, którą nosił na swojej głowie. Hornet postanowiła go zostawić, po tym jak rozpoznała maskę, wiedząc że został on wezwany do Hallownest. Podobnie jak on wyczuła przebudzenie Infekcji i zaczęła przemierzać Hallownest w poszukiwaniu sposobów na zatrzymanie nadciągającej zagłady. Hollow Knight W grze Hollow Knight Hornet pojawia się po raz pierwszy na wejściu do Greenpath, gdzie obserwuje przez chwilę Knighta, po czym szybko ucieka. W Greenpath widziana jest jeszcze dwa razy, gdzie szybko umyka protagoniście. Ostatecznie Knight dogania ją przed wejściem do Lake of Unn, stojącą nad ciałem innego Vessela. Przeczuwając że Knight przybył do Hallownest z powodu przebudzenia Infekcji, nie pozwala mu iść dalej. Hornet pojawia się wtedy w formie bossa, Hornet Protector, oraz stacza walkę z graczem. Po tym jak zostaje pokonana, ucieka bez słowa. Hornet pojawia się po raz kolejny w Fungal Wastes, zmierzając w kierunku City of Tears. Gdy Knight dociera nad fontannę w mieście, Hornet zeskakuje i znów staje z nim twarzą w twarz. Rozmawia z Knightem, rozumiejąc już jego pochodzenie i cel jego wyprawy. Zachęca więc gracza aby dowiedział się więcej o upadku i poświęceniach Hallownnest. Przed odejściem wspomina aby odwiedził Cast-Off Shell, jeśli pozna prawdę i będzie chciał dalej kontynuować swą podróż. Spotkanie to nie ma miejsca jeśli gracz spotkał się z Hornet już wcześniej w Kingdom's Edge. Hornet pojawia się jako boss, Hornet Sentinel po raz drugi, tym razem w Kingdom's Edge. Zamierza tam poddać Knighta jeszcze jednej próbie, aby móc powierzyć mu przyszłość Hallownest. Po tym jak zostaje pokonana u szczytu swej siły, pozwala Knightowi przejść dalej, do odrzuconej skorupy w której znajduje się King's Brand. Wierzy, że gracz będzie kontynuował swoją podróż nawet po tym jak pozna prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu na dnie Abyssu. Po tym jak Cast-Off Shell zawala się, Hornet wyciąga Knighta spod sterty białego popiołu i odchodzi bez słowa. Jeśli gracz zdobędzie King's Brand przed spotkaniem z Herrah the Beast w Deepnest, Hornet pojawi się tuż obok odzyskującego przytomność Knighta. Hornet będzie opłakiwała swoją zmarłą matkę. Wyraża także swój żal, ponieważ aby spłacić dług u swojej matki i unieśmiertelnić Hallownest, musiałaby pozwolić Knightowi aby ten zakończył jej żywot. Hornet pojawia się także na szczycie Abyssu, po tym jak Knight zdobędzie Shade Cloak i powróci na górę. Widząc że Knight wyszedł z Abyssu cało, wierzy że oboje mają wybór w swojej podróży: kontynuować stagnację Hallownest, albo zmierzyć się z samym źródłem Infekcji. Po tym jak Knight zdobędzie Void Heart i pokona wszystkich trzech Dreamerów, Hornet będzie na niego czekała w Temple of the Black Egg w Forgotten Crossroads. Jest wtedy zdumiona tym, że udało mu się przełamać pieczęci Dreamerów i zaakceptować krążący w nim Void, co czyni go wyjątkową istotą. Po otwarciu Black Egg, Hornet informuje gracza że nie może iśc razem z nim, ponieważ jajo zostało zbudowane do trzymania Vesseli i wyssało by ją ono. Obiecuje jednak że udzieli pomocy tak jak będzie mogła, jeśli nadejdzie okazja. Hornet pojawia się potem podczas walki z Hollow Knightem. Wbija się wtedy swoją igłą w jego maskę i sprowadza go na ziemię, umożliwiając Knightowi użycie Dream Naila w celu wkroczenia do umysłu Hollow Knighta i zniszczenia Radiance. Gracz może kontynuować walkę z Hollow Knightem, przez co Hornet upadnie na ziemię. Po tym jak Knight przejmie na siebie Infekcję, Hornet stanie się nowym Dreamerem i przypieczętuje go razem ze sobą w Black Egg. Hornet nie pojawia się w trakcie walki jeśli gracz nie posiada Void Heart. Jeśli Knight zniszczy Radiance, Black Egg zniknie, a Hornet przeżyje. Rzuci ona następnie swój wzrok na przełamaną skorupę Knighta. W aktualizacji Godmaster Hornet Protector i Hornet Sentinel pojawiają się w Godhome jako bossowie. Hornet zostaje przywołana do walki z Knightem poprzez rytuał Godseeker i jest jedną z nielicznych bytów, które są świadome tego że zostały przywołane w swoim śnie. W obu zakończeniach z Godmaster, po tym jak Absolute Radiance zostanie zniszczona, Hornet będzie stała na zewnątrz Black Egg, obserwując jak Infekcja opuszcza jego korzenie. Następnie odwróci się i przygotuje do walki, zaskoczona nagłym pojawieniem się Hollow Knighta, przebudzonego ze swojego więzienia. Hollow Knight: Silksong W Hollow Knight: Silksong Hornet zostaje porwana przez obce owady i przyprowadzona do ich królestwa, Pharoloom. Udaje jej się jednak uciec z klatki zanim docierają do celu. Odtąd Hornet musi rozwiązać tajemnice i wspiąć się na szczyt królestwa w niebezpiecznej podróży. Dialog Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Team Cherry wyjaśniło w jednym z komentarzy na Reddit, że w niewykorzystanym koncepcie Hornet miała być "Dzieckiem Trzech Królowych": zrodzona przez Herrah the Beast, wychowana przez White Lady i wytrenowana przez Hive Queen Vespę. Nie są w stanie potwierdzić czy pomysł ten nadal jest kanoniczny. *Igła Hornet została wykonana specjalnie dla niej i niewiele owadów jest na tyle zdolnych by ją dzierżyć. *Na stronie Hollow Knight: Silksong na Steamie Hornet określana jest jako "Princess Knight". en:Hornet Kategoria:NPC z Hallownest Kategoria:Grywalne postacie